


George Freeman Jr. Lives

by madain_sari



Category: Lovecraft Country (TV)
Genre: Gen, Ghosts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27102586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madain_sari/pseuds/madain_sari
Summary: A coda to the finale, of a sort
Relationships: Atticus "Tic" Freeman/Letitia "Leti" Lewis, Montrose/Sammy
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	George Freeman Jr. Lives

_Ghosts are real, this much I know. There are things that tied them to a place, very much like they do to us._

_Edith Cushing- Crimson Peak_

George lived.

  
There was no better word for it. He lived like no one in the family* has ever lived. Most days he was in the house with Mama. On weekends he gets to stay with Grandpa Montrose and Grandpappy Sammy on the house below the traintracks. 

In addition to being a landlady, Mama finally got taken seriously as a photographer by various magazines and newspapers across the country. Sometimes Mama to went abroad or cross State lines to take pictures. Some days he got to stay with Aunt Dee and Grauntie Hippolyta in the travel agency, sometimes Auntie Ji-Ah would mind him. 

A lot of his classmates, including the white kids would tell him he should be worried because he lived in that creepy house where eight people went missing. There must be ghosts they say. But he was fine, really. After all, when you're descended from a long line of magical people, live in a haunted house, have a time traveling Aunt and Grauntie, was this something to worry about? He lied and said he's never seen any but he has seen them. They usually hung around in the basement where Mama has her dark room.

He saw his namesake once at the travel agency. The older man was putting a blanket over Grauntie Hippolyta who has been working late it seemed. She now has the most succesful travel agency in South Side Chicago.

Sometimes he can see Papa. When Mama was following Dr. King on one of his tours, Papa stopped by to read newspapers with him. He could see Papa when Auntie Ji-Ah made kimchi on winters, he would smile and shook his head before dissapearing. He sees Papa sometimes when he took Toothless the Shoggoth on his nightly walks. He's sure Mama sees him more than him. Papa's home more often than most of his friends' parents. 

Aunt Ruby was tricky. She appeared every so often to mess up Mama's negatives and Mama would be in a foul mood for hours after. She never messed with the important pictures though, he noted. She usually appeared whenever he got harassed by white people seeking for troubles. She told him she wasn't going to let what happened to her happened to him. He's asked once or twice but she only smiled her enigmatic smile before taking him home. 

Whenever his classmates would say something about ghosts being not scientifically proven he would just keep quiet and smiled beatifically. Not everyone would understand this but he's fine, he has family watching over him.

*the exception being Grauntie Hippolyta who has lived many, many lifetimes. When a British sci-fi series called Dr. Who launched on his tenth birthday on PBS he asked if he was modeled after her but she just laughed it off.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like we need a coda episode.


End file.
